Don't ever touch him again
by Burnbee
Summary: he got closer to where the sounds were comming from.whimpers and sobs could heard outside the door next to him.he clinched his fist ready to attack but froze."somebody!please help me!" M for mature!


finally! game hours were over and it was time to start the weekend. Ralph smiled and stretched. finally it was Friday! no more work untill monday afternoon. Ralph decided to climb the penthouse and watch the 8bit stars from the rooftop. he had thought he was the only one still here, he even thought his little boyfriend had left, and was shocked when he heard crying. well, sobbing, actually and some mumbled mess.  
"please! leave me alone!"  
Ralph couldn't quiet hear the voice that well, but he stopped and tried to listen. something shattered and a scream of agony almost made him fall. something sounded like it had been slapped and more shattering. Ralph quickly started towards a window.  
"somebody! anybody! help! no! stop! please!"  
Ralph quickly and quietly climbed through the window and paused waiting for something to tell him where to go. more shattering and screaming in agony and for help filled his ears. he quickly made his way closer.  
"Gene! please!"  
Ralph growled. that drunken fool was the abuser and that pissed Ralph off. he got closer to where the sounds were comming from. whimpers and sobs could heard outside the door next to him. he clinched his fist ready to attack but froze.  
"somebody! please help me!"  
Ralph gasp and froze. he reconized the voice somewhat. he finally shook it off and added it to his rage. he busted down the door with little effort. he stalled at what he saw Felix chained down naked, begging, shaking, sobbing, whimpering, and bleeding.  
"R-Ralph!" Felix called just begging for help. Ralph grawled.  
"HEY!" Ralph shouted making the room shake.  
"beat it! this has nothing to do with you!" Gene shouted back. Ralph picked up the small mayor and threw him straight threw the wall and into the next room.  
"hold on Felix." Ralph whispered calmly as he carefully broke the restraints off his smaller lover. he quickly grabed a blanket and wrapped the frightened man in it, before gently picking him up and cuddling him to his chest. he turned to leave, but noticed it was Felix's room. he jogged out quickly grabbing Felix an outfit and left. just from a look at him and the room he could tell Felix had been more then just beaten and tortured. Ralph almost threw up thinking about how his sweet little boyfriend had been..._raped_. he finally got Felix back to his house and closed the door. he carefully sat down Felix's clothing before laying him on the couch. he went upstairs and came back down with some medical supplies. he made his way over to Felix and moved the blanket to cover his then quickly set to work stopping the bleeding,cleaning wounds,and covering them with bandages. Felix only closed his eye's and whimpered in pain every now and then. once he was finished with his front he gently turned Felix over he'd only moved the towel an inch when Felix jumped up and screamed. the towel still wrapped around his waste as he fell off the couch and scrambled backwards. Ralph hadn't been to surprised by the reaction. "come on Felix. your ok just stop before you hurt yourself even worse." Ralph said softly. Ralph slowly made his way over to his scared friend. Felix whimpered when he bumped into the wall. "it's ok,come Felix it's me, Ralphy." Ralph whispered. Felix seemed to snap back when Ralph said those words.  
"Ralph." Felix muttered with a small nod. Ralph carefully picked Felix up and placed him back on the couch.  
"hold on i need to clean the cuts on your back and such." Ralph said. after a moment of silence Felix nodded. once Ralph had finished he gave Felix his underwear and let him put that on. after Felix barley got it on, Ralph finished dressing him and carefully carried him up to his room. after making sure Felix was secure on his bed, Ralph left his house locking the door, happy he'd installed one. he took off to Hero's Duty, he needed the one person who could help, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. 200 times. 200 hundred times being raped and beaten that was five days every month for close to four years. Felix had kept count. Ralph came back and told Felix that Calhoun would take care of Gene and then would check on them when she was leaving. Felix had jumped into Ralphs arms when he got back from finding Calhoun. Ralph willingly held him tightly cuddled to his chest. cuddled and cradled against his chest Felix absentmindedly drew patterns with his finger on Ralphs shirt. Felix had tried to speak but his voice was horse he could basically only get out whimpers and whines. he could hardly walk from pain and could barley move at all. Felix suddenly had an urge and started to struggle. eventually he got out of Ralphs grasp and in a spurr of the moment scrambled on his feet to the bathroom. Ralph followed quickly behind when he heard a soft sob. Felix leand over the toliet and vomited. Ralph quickly ran to get him some sprite, he'd gotten from another game, and brought it back up to Felix. Felix whimpered and Ralph rubbed his back gently. once Felix finished he sobbed softly after taking a drink of the sprite. Ralph bit his lip and pulled Felix into him. he gently cradled him in one arm and pulled himself up with his other. he grabed Felix's drank and took them back to his room. he grabed a trashcan and put it beside the bed for Felix. Ralph didn't know how long it had been but Felix had fallen asleep so he'd layd him on the bed. he had just made it down stairs when there was a knock. "is that you Calhoun?" Ralph ask opening the door.  
"yeah it's me. how's he doing?" Calhoun ask.  
"well i finally got him to let me cover his cuts and got his dressed he threw up and now he sleeping." Ralph sighed. "and Gene?" Ralph ask bitterly.  
"regenerating for the fifth time as we speak." Calhoun replied with an evil smirk. if faded and she shifted her weight to her other foot. "can i see him?" Calhoun ask. Ralph just couldn't tell her no.  
"alright but don't touch him he's scared and paranoid." Ralph warned and pointed upstairs. "down the hall." Ralph added. Calhoun went up and checked on Felix. Felix was curled in a ball on top of the blankets fast asleep.  
"how someone could to that to such a sweet little guy is beyond me." Calhoun whispered. she gently ran a hand through his hair before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and left. "let me know if you guy's need anything." Calhoun said softly. Ralph nodded.  
"Sarge just one thing." Ralph said. Calhoun looked at him. "don't tell Vanellope." Ralph said. Calhoun smiled and nodded. "and feel free to stop by and check on him." Ralph added.  
"thanks and i won't tell her." Calhoun smiled. she left and Ralph went back upstairs. Ralph went up and layd beside Felix on his side. the shifting of the bed woke Felix. Felix's eye's fluttered open. he looked around confused until he noticed Ralph behind him. Felix rolled over slightly and opened his mouth to say something.  
"Ralph?" Felix ask horsly confused. Ralph nodded.  
"throat still hurt?" Ralph ask. Felix shook his head no. Ralph nodded. "ok thats good." Ralph said. Felix rolled over and cuddled into Ralph. Ralph looked around his house for a moment. the house was big enough for all the nicelanders to have equal sized rooms in it, but it wouldn't have been that was without Felix. Ralph finally looked back down to Felix and saw his blue eye's looking back up at Ralph. "uh...what?" Ralph ask. Felix laughed.  
"nothing just thinking." Felix replied. Ralph couldn't help but wince at Felix's horse cracked voice. Ralph kissed to the top of his head gently. Felix sighed contently trying to stop thinking about what he knew he could never forget. no matter what he'd still flinch when Gene looked at him. he still jump when Gene glared or got close to him. he'd still have nightmare's at night about him. true was Felix would never be the same as he was when the game was first plugged in. Felix knew he'd always be afraid and terrified of Gene as long as the Fix-it Felix jr. game was plugged in.  
"don't worry about anything ok Lixie?" Ralph ask. Felix smiled and nodded.  
"yeah,ok Ralphy." Felix replied nuzzling Ralph. Ralph smiled so far one two good things came from this day. Felix had been saved and Felix didn't seem to blame himself like most victoms would. Ralph carefully grabed Felix and rolled over. he placed Felix on his stomich and put his hands behind his head. Felix folded his arms and rested his chin on them. baby blue's met light brown's and Ralph could see Felix was still shaken by what had happened earlier. Ralph smiled softly at Felix before pulling him into a soft kiss. when they pulled apart Felix looked surprized and he blushed slightly. Ralph however frowned.  
"you threw up again didn't you?" Ralph ask. Felix ovided eye contact and he blushed again.  
"maybe..." Felix whispered. it was all he could do it was as loud as he could get untill his throat healed. Ralph shook his head and sat up causing Felix to plop on his butt.  
"alright then. feel up to going to Tappers?" Ralph ask. Felix smiled.  
"yeah let me just go get ride of the vomite smell in my breath." Felix said. Ralph nodded and whatched as Felix walked off. he could tell he was still in pain but that the swelling and pain had gone down enough for him to walk better.  
"i'll meet you down stairs." Ralph announced as he got up.  
"alright." Felix replied.  
*Tappers*  
Ralph had ordered two rootbeers for them and when people would ask Ralph would simply reply Felix had a sore throat and lost his voice. Felix sat between Ralph and a wall so hopefully no one would talk to him. they'd had a few rootbeers a piece before Ralph decided it was time to go back. Felix had fallen asleep and Ralph sighed. he carefully picked up Felix in one hand and made his way out. he ignored anything and everything that anyone said to him as he walked through game central station. he simply walked through the entrance to his game and ignored the ding and surge protector.  
*home*  
Ralph walked carefully upstairs with Felix and into his bed room. he layd beside Felix on the bed and curled his hand around the smallers body. Ralph sighed and closed his eye's. he was almost asleep when Felix let out a strangled scream and started to struggle. Ralph sat up and looked at Felix worried.  
"Felix!" Ralph shouted. he gently started to shake him. "Felix come on wake up!" Ralph shouted.  
"STOP! STOP STOP STOP!" Felix screamed. his voice cracked and almost completly gone.  
"Felix come on wake up." Ralph shook him harder. Felix jerked awake and Ralph quickly squished him in a huge hug. Felix whimpered and shook in fear.


End file.
